Custom:LEGO DC Super Heroes: Crisis on Infinite Earths
LEGO DC Super Heroes: Crisis on Infinite Earths is a Video Game released in 20??. FUN FACT: It's widely considered very rude to edit other people's Custom pages without even asking permission. Plot TBA Gameplay The game's primary open world hub contains both Gotham City and Metropolis, twin cities that are both across the Delaware Bay from each other, and both far larger than they were in LEGO DC Super-Villains. The Batcave in Gotham and the Hall of Justice in Metropolis both serve as headquarters for the players. From either of these locations, the player can teleport to other smaller hub worlds. The random Petty Crimes in progress to thwart (with big stud rewards) from LEGO Marvel's Avengers returns. Aside from the usual Minikits, Red Bricks, and Gold Bricks, there's also a Riddler trophy in each level and a few around the hubs. There are certain sidequests that can only be accessed by certain character types (hero, villain, etc.) Also, some of the sidequests are Riddler henchmen that give you puzzle challenges and messages from the Riddler. Minikits will either build playable microfighters like in LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens, or gold brick-winning minigames like in LEGO Dimensions. The "Citizen in Peril" character is Starro, except rather than being in peril, he's the one imperiling the citizens by mind-controlling them. The "super sense" ability is more like in LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens, with a character sensing an area where something is hidden, and switching to a first-person view to scan for it. Although some characters can instantly reveal hidden objects without needing to look around. The “Multi-Builds” system (allowing you to build multiple items from the same LEGO pieces) and the ability to command a group of troopers also return. Darkseid's Omega Beams are one of the strongest Laser abilities in the game; unlike others it will "cut" gold instantly with no delay or need to carve a pattern. New Abilities: * Certain characters can use "Cosmic Treadmills", which are essentially the same as the DeLorean treadmills in LEGO Dimensions, allowing characters to time-travel to hidden areas. * Rig Explosives (?): characters who are experienced in demolition (such as the Joker, Firefly, and Toyman) can access panels that will trigger large explosives (similar to the Mission Impossible fuse boxes) via a minigame where they have to connect the wires correctly. * Transmutation (?): similar to the "Time" ability from LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2, certain characters like Firestorm and Shimmer can change transmutable objects into various other forms. Hub Worlds: * Main hub area ** Metropolis *** The Daily Planet Building *** S.T.A.R. Labs *** LexCorp Tower *** The Ace o' Clubs *** Starrware Industries / StarrWare, Inc. *** Steelworks *** Stryker's Island Penitentiary *** The Hall of Justice *** Project Cadmus *** Centennial Park *** Galaxy Communications Building *** 344 Clinton St. *** Madame Xanadu's Magic Shop (Chinatown) *** Big Belly Burger *** Blaze Comics ** Gotham City *** Wayne Manor & the Batcave *** Arkham Asylum *** Oracle's Clocktower *** The Hall of Doom *** Wayne Tower *** GCPD *** Amusement Mile *** Ace Chemicals *** Oblivion Bar *** Monarch Theatre *** Iceberg Lounge * The Watchtower * Themyscira ** Royal Palace ** Coliseum ** Doom's Doorway/Gates of Tartarus? * The Fortress of Solitude ** Bottled City of Kandor ** Phantom Zone Portal ** Slag Pool ** Santa's workshop? ** Portal to Skartaris? * Atlantis ** Atlantean Royal Palace ** Mercy Reef? * Oa ** Central Power Battery ** Guardians' Citadel? ** Sciencells * Apokolips * Smallville? ** Kent Farm ** Smallville High School Cast * Tara Strong - Batgirl, Harley Quinn, Raven * Troy Baker - Sinestro Playable Characters DLC Characters Vehicles DLC Vehicles Levels Bonus levels are narrated by the Super Friends announcer. Bonus levels * ??? Red Bricks Achievements/Trophies DLC Trophies References * An inactive Vorton Gateway can be found in the Batcave. * Speedy's missions involve gathering the ingredients to help make Green Arrow's famous chili recipe. * Several characters say their catchphrases: Batman ("I am vengeance..."), Aquaman ("Outrageous!"), Cyborg ("Booyah!"), Joker ("Why so serious?"), etc. * One mission in a hedge maze involves Joker wielding an ax, a reference to "The Shining", with Jack Nicholson, who also played the Joker in the 1989 Batman movie. * Bruce Wayne's suit-up animation for changing to Batman (activating a smokescreen in his briefcase which he retrieves the Batsuit from) is taken from the animated series episode "Lock-Up". ** His animation for changing Batsuits, however, (summoning a Batwing drop pod) is taken from the Arkham game series. * One of the Flash's finishing moves (running around his enemy to lift them into the air and then punching them) is the same as his victory animation from "Injustice: Gods Among Us". Category:Customs Category:Custom Video Games Category:Works in Progress